Gang Warfare
by lordmasterkris
Summary: Very short story set in Liberty City picking up just just after the end of GTA 3. The gangs all meet for a gang war and carnage unfolds. FINISHED. PLEASE REVIEW!


I do not own Grand Theft Auto 3, Rockstar, or any of the gangs, cars or characters mentioned in this story. THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR GTA 3.

The sun was setting on another day in Liberty City, another day of violence, crime, and grim death. Joey Leone gazed out of the window of his mansion in Saint Mark's, thoughtfully. The new Don had a few tricks up his sleeve, and now that he had the power, he intended to unleash his wrath on the city.

"Look at 'em all, Joey." muttered Toni Cipriani. "Without Salvatore, the gangs of Liberty are takin' too many chances, struttin' around like they own the place. Makes me wanna puke."

"Yeah, Joey," said Luigi. "They even trespassin' on the family turf."

Joey simply grinned. "Don't ya think I know that already? Don't worry. I got the perfect plan. We all know gangs have their own little feuds and friends, right? Well let's use that fact." He pulled out a large sheet of paper with the gangs' logos placed periodically on top of it. "See, the triads are at war with the Diablos, right? And I hear the Diablos aint too poplar with the Yardies either." He drew a few lines linking the gangs. "I think the Yakuza are pissed off at the Cartel after they killed Kenji."

"Alright, Joey, I see where yer goin with this. But how does that change anythin?"

"Simple. We fake a gang war between each rival gang, say. . .at the construction site on Staunton Island. Then, let the carnage unfold for a while, before we step in to finish the job."

This caused some laughter between the men.

"Liberty aint gonna be the same again!" chuckled Toni.

Wong's Laundrette was the first to be contacted. Joey wanted to get rid of those Triad scum more than any other gang. Before long, Triads all over Chinatown were piling into laundry vans and fish vans, armed mostly with bats, but a few had managed to get their hands on 9mms. The Diablos were never any match for them, but El Burro was pretty threatening on the phone. . .

El Burro hung the payphone up and walked around the car park, slapping the baseball bat on his hand. "It's been a while." he said, and smiled.

King Courtney took mere minutes explaining the situation to the Yardies, then drove off, blasting K-Jah through the car stereo. The SPANKED up ones instantly volunteered for a suicide mission, and strapped on the vests of explosives while the rest looked on in horror. Only a few more phone calls, thought Joey smugly.

The Cartel knew they had it easy. They could navigate the construction site blindfolded. While a bit disoriented without a designated leader, they took their positions, and awaited the arrival of the Yakuza, who were apparently in search of vengeance.

Despite the obviousness of the ploy, Asuka blocked out her instincts and logic with bloodthirsty rage. The Cartel had killed her brother, and she would make them pay. The Yakuza are easily distinguishable, wearing suits and driving flashy cars. At least twenty cars left the casino to get to the war zone.

The Cartel waited patiently until the first car screeched round the corner - a Yardie Lobo. A Rastafarian man stepped out. "What's up people!"

Instantly, without thinking, a Cartel took a pot shot at the man's stomach.

The fire from the explosion roared through the site, incinerating the shooter and horribly burning many others.

"Wh. . .What the hell was that?" screamed one man.

"Suicide bombers. Better watch out."

A wave of maniacal men with murderous grins on their faces came running through the gates.

"Retreat to a safe distance you morons!" screamed a Cartel. He steadied himself, then fired at the front man in the tidal wave of bombers. He had to shield his eyes as each man exploded.

El Burro walked round the corner and saw the smoke from a block away and thought, Fk this, before turning and sprinting back the way he came, dropping the bat at his feet.

Joey watched the onslaught from a hidden camera he had planted in the construction site, grinning ear to ear at his devilish plan falling into place. "Excellent."

The Yakuza Stingers skidded to a halt inside the site with perfect synchronisation and unparalleled driving expertise. They loaded their Uzi's. And ducked behind their cars. Asuka spotted a group of Cartel men who seemed to be distracted by a fish van on the other side of the gate. She vaulted on top of the car hood, Ak-47 in hand, and reduced the men to a bloody mess, without saying a word. A hoard of Cartels then leapt from their cover, as did a number of Yakuza members. They were so engaged in combat, they did not even notice the Triads, lurking behind them. There was a satisfying crack, as the metal bat shattered the bone in a Cartel's head. He fell on his face, awash in his blood, dead.

One of the Triads shouted something in Chinese, and a look of panic crossed their faces. There were no Diablos here, they had just stumbled into a war between Yakuza and Cartel! As one unit, they turned and made a break for their vans. Several were shot dead in the process. The remaining ones climbed into their vehicles and attempted to start the ignition. Only one of them didn't make it. The van had stalled long enough for a lucky Cartel to lodge a bullet in the gas tank, causing the van to go up in flames, leaving the blackened bodies to tumble out the doors.

The Cartel were weakening. They looked at their cars - the Cartel Cruisers, an SUV with black tinted windows, dividing screens between front and back seats, and a marvellous blue finish. While they were dealing with the Triads, enemy Yakuza took up positions throughout the construction site, and were slowly picking them off. Realising their imminent downfall, the Cartel ran for their Cruisers, climbing into the back seats and quickly closing the doors behind them with relief. The screen rolled down, and they found themselves staring into the face of the Yakuza, sitting quietly behind the wheel, the dead body of the driver lying outside.

The men were stripped of their weapons, and the driver started the ignition. Three cars of kidnapped Cartel, drove away towards the pier, and did not return.

"Toni! Luigi!" screamed the Don. "There's a problem. The Yakuza have almost finished em off. We gotta get in there now before they leave."

Toni loaded his gun. "Then let's do it."

An army of Mafia Sentinels were deployed from Joey's mansion in Saint Mark's. Toni, Luigi and Joey rode in a bullet-proof white limo, sipping champagne in luxury. After a long drive, they arrived at the battlefield, where they watched the violence from their safe sanctuary. The mafia left their cars, armed with shotguns and Uzi's, and advanced. Asuka called the majority of her gang to a safe distance, but some, the ones who were truly proud of their heritage, stayed to fight, to honour Kenji. Asuka watched from a bunker as her men were killed with no effort whatsoever. Wiping a tear from her eye, and going against everything she stood for and believed in, she waited, silently, horrified. Some of those men she had known personally, yet there was nothing she could do. She glanced sideways at the remaining Yakuza. There must have been at least twice their power against them.

She sighed, "Alright," she whispered, "You win. We will retreat, and live to fight another day!"

Quietly, but quickly, the Yakuza sidled to their cars, but they were spotted. The mafia reloaded their shotguns, and went after them. The Yakuza broke into a run, Asuka trailing behind, and got to their cars in time to see her trip and fall to her knees. The mafia were getting closer, but they did not fire. They wanted the brutal satisfaction of finishing her point blank. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she saw a figure standing on top of the building that was in construction.

Meanwhile, as this was taking place, the Cartel ran for cover behind some crates on an upper level of the site. There were only about a dozen of them left, and they didn't fancy their chances against the still strong Yakuza. They watched as a shadow crept up the ramp, holding their guns as tightly as possible, while trembling with fear. In a flash, almost so fast for them not to notice, a figure dived through the air, sporting twin 9mms and a look that would have made Death afraid. He moved too quickly for them to have any chance of retaliation. Their attempts to stop him, proved futile, and for the seconds they were able to see him, they knew why.

He replaced his guns in his pockets and made his way to the roof area, without saying a word.

The figure on the roof, still too obscure to be identified appeared to be reaching for something. He knelt down, and reappeared with what looked like a sniper rifle. One by one, without even realising the threat, the mafia crumpled, and hit the ground. The figure moved to the side, blocking the sun, and Asuka saw who it was.

"Fido?", she said, quietly. After a few minutes, he was on the ground level. He completely ignored Asuka, and walked straight to the limo, hatred burning a hole in him. The three were standing outside the limo, quietly clapping unenthusiastically.

"Bravo." said Joey. "You always did do good work, kid."

He said nothing.

"Of course, you also killed a large portion of the Leone family. And for that, I'm afraid, we must kill you. And. . . we clearly have you outnumbered."

He looked at Joey, then at his sides, slightly confused.

Joey looked behind him, and saw Toni and Luigi inside the limo, hiding. He sighed. "Still. . .I think I can take you."

"Us." said Asuka who was now standing opposite Joey. She loaded her AK-47. Joey backed away, until he felt the car behind him. He fumbled for the handle. Asuka raised her gun, but the man known as Fido stopped her. Joey climbed into the limo, and was chauffeured away.

"Why didn't you let me kill him?"

He said nothing.

"Whatever." She walked to the gate and hopped into his Banshee. "Take me home, Fido." She made herself comfortable. He loaded his shotgun. "Sorry!" she whined, and walked off into the night.

A/N: It seems I made a tiny error in this story. Apparently, Asuka dies near the end of the game. I was unaware of this at the time of writing this fanfic, and want to keep her in anyway 'cos she's cool. Use your imagination people.

Thanks to Aaron Gamemaster for pointing that out to me. You were right.


End file.
